Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure ''is an upcoming ''2018 direct-to-video-straight-to-DVD animated, adventurous, "first musical masterpiece" fantasy film, first-time created by Amblin Entertainment, along with 9 Story Media Group and Bardel Entertainment, disturbed by Universal 1440 Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment will releasing this Summer 2018, took place longtime after Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. "From the creators that brought you:'' The Land Before Time''" Summary After completing the space mission in Central Africa, Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) is happily "adopted" three new curious young children; his first son; Troy, his first daughter; Daphne and his first stepson; Gerald and George is thrilled to have his brand new companions as his first dream family! But when George runs away from Chicago after the terrible death of Maggie Dunlop during the wedding celebration, deciding to learn about "caution", Ted must send up on the adventure, with the help of his children, his new friends: Shakira, Jennifer Kyle (Kamuzi Evans) and his idol; Gregory Jones (Greg Page) to retrieve George in the jungles in South Africa and bring him back home. Will Ted and the crew be able to find George and bring him back home in Chicago on time? Featuring the brand-new voice talents of James Earl Jones (The Lion King) as The Narrator, Greg Page (The Wiggles), Kamuzi Evans (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks), Dan Stevens (Beauty and the Beast), George Lopez (Rio) and Shakira, with new adventurous songs by the voice casts, new surprises and much more than you and your family can ever imagine than ever! PLOT (Story) The beginning of the movie starts ("A Friendship to Remember") with a happy joyous wedding celebration of Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat/ Jeff Bennett) and Maggie (Nicki Bryar) with George (Frank Welker), who is thrilled to see a perfect-match couple and just got hired as a music conductor at the wedding party. The other townspeople- including Andie, Stig, Stew, The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly (voiced by Jim Cummings), Tina (also by Candi Milo), Kayla, Layla, Tonga, Farmer Dan, Anna (voiced by Candi Milo), The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Ivan, Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Mr. Glass, Marco & his family, Dr. Naja Kulinda, Hal Houston and Tech Andrew were all shown at the celebration at the city park, and Ted give Maggie a crystal diamond ring, after a romantic dance. Suddenly, while retrieving the conductor's rod to conduct wedding music, George gets his foot stuck in the sewer hole in the middle of the street, noticing an unseen bus driver and a city bus is heading this way and the entire citizens- especially Ted grew shocked and frightened, especially Maggie who is been hit and crash by a bus after she quickly rescues George (who sees the terrible incident during the celebration). Devastated and terrified by Maggie's death, the celebration was cancelled and everybody was heartbroken- including George and Ted. Maggie is now in heaven with Lord God, sad news told by Ivan (voiced by Dan Stevens), Dr. Baker and The Doorman with Hundley. This incident heart-wrenching Ted and frightens George, who soon will learn about "caution" (after seeing Maggie's death for the first time). Ten years later, in the museum, Ted's former-retired boss; Mr. Bloomsberry (George Lopez), who felt sorry about Maggie's loss during the wedding day, came by to paid them a visit and first-time presents Ted's first adopted children from The Foster's Child-Life Center; Troy Dunlop (E.G. Daily) and his younger sister; Daphne Shackleford (Tara Strong) with two heart-shaped lockets, which is to remind them of their father's adventure heritage, and also tells them that Ted has been a museum director ever since 21 years (which he's still working through) The curious children were amazed at the ancient, and Ted accepts and agreed. Then after Mr. Bloomsberry leaves to the golf course championship, Troy and Daphne both ask their father if there's anything else they can do to help, but Ted however tells them their own future is already started. Troy and Daphne are a little afraid and disappointed, compared to their father, their own grown up roles in the future is "completely unclear" and they want to have their own purposes. Ted kindly lets his children know through his heart-felting song that their time "is coming soon" and that they'll find their parts in the future "someday" ("A Light of Friendship"). Troy and Daphne, after amazingly hearing their father singing the last lyric part, are cheered up by Ted's words of encouragements, knowing that he's right. During family time, while joining the movie while eating dinner, Ted explains Troy and Daphne about his most favorite adventurous top idol; Gregory Jones (Greg Page) on television, wishing one day meeting him someday and became "a huge superfan" ever since he was a child. Troy and Daphne are very amazed about it, playing pretend adventure fun and the three develop feelings, which they shared, for each other to the point where Ted said that he will always be there for them, wherever they go or wherever he goes (especially going to work, like as always). That night, Troy and Daphne were focusing on their homework for school, but was interrupted by Ted. Troy and Daphne was then lured to their father's bedroom to have a conversion with Ted, being very honest, acts fatherly to each of them and explains that their lockets show their heritages and he can help them become part of it as one, filling up their heart's delights. Ted also assures them that it doesn't matter whether they are school children or adventurous like he was, as he loves them for who they are on the inside. Troy and Daphne then smiled, knowing that Ted was right. As talking about the different hobbies they had, Ted, getting drinking water for bedtime, was suddenly startled when his stepson (also his singing partner at the same time); Gerald Shackleford (Jeremy Jordan) returned back home along with his boss; Hal Houston (Dan Aykroyd) and Tech Andrew, warning Ted that George is nowhere to be seen around in Chicago...neither in Central Africa. Ted gets scared about the situation and started freaking out about losing George, but then noticing a photograph in a teal-blue secret box (underneath the bed) when he entered George's room. Ted then realizes that George had ran away to learn about "caution" (ever since he had remembered what happened in Back to the Jungle ''film), seeing the death of his "''hoped-to-be wife" during the celebration ten years ago and wanting to find a new home in South Africa. This incident shocks and worries Troy, Daphne, Gerald, Hal and Andrew, but as for Ted, refusing to "lose his monkey friend all my life", first-time sets up on the adventure to retrieve George back and also redeeming himself without using his anger temper. He grabs a blue cloak and his signature yellow hat and sets on the journey to retrieve George home in Hal's rescue-copter, along with his children (refusing to leave them behind in the apartment) as his helpful company along the way. Meanwhile in South Africa, George, reduced in tears, first-time meets South Africa's devoted president; Nelson Mandela (James Earl Jones), explaining to him about the situation and wanted to learn about "caution". Nelson kindly accepts and encourted George to his home, offering him fresh food, a warm bed and as George slowly getting calm and better, he makes alot of new friends with the South African animals, the children and the townspeople one by one. Back in Chicago, Hark Hanson (reprise by Matt Lauer) reports about the runaway monkey (which is George) and the first adventurous museum director (which is Ted) "who wants to bring him back home" live on the news and this incident shockingly-surprises the entire citizens--especially the forgiving woman (Amy Hill) and the teenage boy (also by Nicki Bryar). Meanwhile, Ted and his children had made to the other side of South Africa in the woods, not knowing that they're heading the wrong direction. Ted has no wifi communication on his cellphone, but suddenly hear some animal calling behind the bushes and tall trees. He looked and saw a beautiful young woman; Shakira (voiced by herself) and Ted was introduced while Troy, Daphne and Gerald walked behind slowly. Shakira then begins to investigate Ted very carefully, making sure that he is not really a animal poacher (the same way as Dr. Naja Kulinda did) by touching his clothing and his body (not noticing she is apparently tickling him). She is then gets surprised when she meets Troy, Daphne and Gerald behind the buses. Characters #The Narrator #Curious George #Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) #Troy Dunlop (1st appearance) #Daphne Shackleford (1st appearance) #Gerald Shackleford (1st appearance) #Maggie Dunlop #Lord God: who resembles Moses from "The Prince of Egypt" (Debut) #Ivan #Andie, Stig, Stew (Firefighters/ cameos) #Mr. Renkins (cameo) #Mrs. Renkins (cameo) #Allie (cameo) #Mr. Quint (cameo) #Mrs. Quint (cameo) #Quintuplets (cameos) #Bill (cameo) #Steve & Betsy (cameos) #Charkie (cameo) #Aunt Margaret (cameo) #Chef Pisghetti (cameo) #Netti (cameo) #Gnocchi (cameo) #The Donut Family (cameo) #Marco and his family (cameo) #Mr. Glass (cameo) #The Grocer (cameo) #The Grocer's son (cameo) #Piccadilly #Tina #Kayla, Tonga & Layla (elephant family/ cameos) #Farmer Dan (cameo) #Anna (cameo) #Mr. Zoobel (cameo) #Hal Houston #John Houston (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Tech Andrew #The Doorman #Hundley #Dr. Baker #Mr. Bloomsberry (Ted's retired-former boss) #Gregory Jones (1st appearance) #Jennifer Kyle (1st appearance) #Nelson Mandela (1st appearance) #Various South African People #James Kyle (Jennifer's husband/ Debut) #Lily Kyle (Jennifer's daughter/ Debut) #Shakira (1st appearance) #Professor Wiseman (cameo) #Clovis (cameo) #Sparky (cameo) #Professor Einstein (cameo) #Professor Pizza (cameo) #Hark Hanson #Daisy Wiseman (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Miranda Shackleford (Ted's mother/ Debut/ cameo/ 1st appearance) #David Shackleford (Ted's father/ Debut/ cameo/ 1st appearance) #Carla Smith (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Various Townspeople #Various Children #Various Animals Concept Art Curious George 4 Ted's Great Adventure Netflix poster.png|Upcoming 2018 Netflix poster Curious George 4- Ted & George.png Curious George and Ted (2).png Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford.png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford Curious George- Maggie Dunlop (bride).png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop facing death (too late to escape).png|Maggie Dunlop facing death (too late to escape) Curious George- Maggie's death hand.png|Maggie Dies Curious George- ghost-spirit Maggie Dunlop with sparkle.png|ghost-spirit Maggie Dunlop Curious Geoge 4- Troy (brother) and Daphne (sister).png|Troy Dunlop and Daphne Shackleford Curious George 4- Gerald Shackleford (full body).png|Gerald Shackleford Curious George- Scarlet Louie, Daphne Shackleford, Daisy Wiseman, Martha Rey and Vanessa McCurry.png Curious George 4- Troy Dunlop & his father Ted singing together.png|Troy Dunlop and Ted singing together Curious George 4- How's my two well-behaved children doing.png|"How's my two well-behaved children doing?" Curious George 4- fierst Ted Shackeford.png|fierst Ted looking up (refusing to lose his monkey; George) Curious George 4- Jennifer Kyle (reformed) 3.png|Jennifer Kyle Voice casts *James Earl Jones as The Narrator/ Nelson Mandela *Frank Welker as George *Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat)/ Mr. Renkins/ Mr. Quint/ James Kyle/ Farmer Dan (replacing Clint Howard) *Nicki Bryar as Maggie/ Teenage Boy *Val Kilmer as Lord God (uncredited) *E.G Daily as Troy/ Steve/ child #1/ child #2/ Lily Kyle *Greyson Chance as Troy (singing voice) *Tara Strong as Daphne/ Daisy/ child #3/ child #4/ young Ted (also credited as Ted as a child) *Candi Milo as Anna (replacing Trupti Potdukhe)/ Tina (replacing Catherine Taber) *Jim Cumming as Piccadilly (replacing Tim Curry) *Jeff McNeal as Kayla/ Layla/ Tonga *Rolanda Watts as Professor Wiseman *George Lopez as Mr. Bloomsberry *Dan Stevens as Ivan (replacing Ed O' Ross) *Matt Lauer as Hark Hanson *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Renkins/ child #5 *Grey Delisle as Betsy/ Vanessa/ child #6/ Marco *Ariel Winter as Martha Rey *Dan Aykroyd as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman) *Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew *Brian Doe as John Houston *Anika Noni Rose as Dr. Naja Kulinda (replacing Angela Bassett) *Nicole Oliver as Elizabeth Rey *Jeremy Jordan as Gerald *Carly Rae Jepsen as Carla *Greg Page as Gregory Jones *Shakira as herself *Suzanne Davidson as The Female Popcorn Seller *Kamuzi Evans as Jennifer Kyle/ Scarlet Bonus Features #How to draw Ted "The Man with the Yellow Hat" (video) #Three Curious George Season 9 episodes (choice: [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/George%27s_Photo_Finish/Monkey_Mystery_Gift George's Photo Finish], [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Valentine%27s_Day,_George!/Oh_Deer Happy Valentine's Day, George!] and [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/Curious_George%27s_Amazon_Adventure/Monkey_Senses Curious George's Amazon Adventure]) #Sing Along Songs #Ted's Scrapbook Memories (narrated by Jeff Bennett- the voice of Ted) (video) #Music Video #Games #Deleted scenes/ songs #Bloopers (video) #Previews Logo Variations *Universal Studios title will vanish and transforms the earth into a sunshine (during the opening credits of Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure) after Imagine Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment logos. *After the ending credits, Universal Studios resumes the same intro, but this time with a comet flying by, unleashing the "Animations" title at the bottom of the earth with a swoosh sound effects (instead of the classic Universal Studios Animations logo). Production/ DVD Release Summer 2018 Songs #"Like Curious George! (original theme)" by Dr. John (only on the soundtrack) #"A Friendship to Remember" by Jeff Bennett, chorus #"A Light of Friendship" by Greyson Chance, Tara Strong, Jeff Bennett #"One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version)" by Jeff Bennett, Jeremy Jordan #"Not Too Late" by Jeff Bennett, Jeremy Jordan, Greyson Chance, Tara Strong #"Never Giving Up" by Shakira, feat. Kamuzi Evans, Greg Page, Jeff Bennett #"Waka Waka (This time for Africa)" by Shakira (only on the soundtrack) #"We'll Still Have Our Love" by Greyson Chance, Tara Strong, Jeff Bennett #"Like Curious George! (Pop version)" by Shakira #"Turn Me On (Duet version)" by Carly Rae Jespen, feat. Jeremy Jordan and Jeff Bennett Song References *From Elmopalooza!/ Sesame Street - the song "One Small Voice" was originally sung by Kenny Loggins, and it will reuse in this film--sung by the Curious George casts. *The original music/ song "You'll Never lose this Love" (originally from Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Kingdom of Kindness), the song "We'll still have our Love" will be a perfect fitting to the original in this film. *The music "Love Is An Open Doo''r" (from Frozen) will be a perfect song fit to "''Never Giving Up" song. Trivia *This is the first performances of Gerald Shackleford, Troy Dunlop (in honoring of Maggie's last name) and Daphne Shackleford, whom are now Ted's first adopted children. *This is a 3rd performance of Mr. Bloomsberry (who is already retired), first-time meeting Troy and Daphne at the museum in this film. *Ted (in movie accurate form/ Troy, Daphne and Gerald's adopted father) first-time sings in this film. *Maggie Dunlop had died in the bus accident during the wedding celebration after rescuing George. *Ivan and The Doorman (originally from the TV series) are being partners with each other for the first time in this film. *Ted recalls himself as "The Luckiest Man with the Yellow Hat" when he had his adopted, well-behaved children with George, even when he is a museum director. *Singer actress Shakira (voiced by herself) makes her first appearance in the film in the Curious George animation. *E.G. Daily (Troy) mimics the voice of Tommy Pickles (Season 1 version) from Rugrats (singing voice by Greyson Chance) and Tara Strong, herself, (Daphne) mimics the voices of between Melody from [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_II:_Return_to_the_Sea The Little Mermaid 2] and Sara Simple from [http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Frosty_the_Snowman The Legend of Frosty the Snowman] as combined together. *Ted goes yet again on the adventures- only this time with his "dream family", ever since in Back to the Jungle film, he mentions George, after successfully completes the mission, saying "I'll go on the adventures with you anytime." *Ted's parents: Miranda and David will be made their first-time cameo appearances in this film in the audience, without speaking, but will make them reappear in Season 10 special episodes. Season 10 This film also take place for the brand new Curious George Season 10 series, featuring Alec Baldwin (from The Cat in the Hat) as the Narrator for the very first time Link: curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/Curious_George_4:_Ted%27s_Great_Adventure Category:Movies